Life's Full of surprises isn't it?
by Jazzy-Moon19
Summary: Kagome a teenager, who wants to live a normal life but doesn't seem to be able since of her deep dark secret she hasn't told to n e of the gang and there getting pretty suspicios of what her secret is, will they find out? (Not really finshed)


  
I LOVE YOU GUYS !  
  
Thanks for all those who sent me Reviews for myother story I couldn't have done this with out you guys of cousre so thank you.

* * *

Chapater's about:  
Basically everyone  
introduction to this story  
  
Poem of the chapter:  


  
Destiny  


  
  
I stand here in  
The night  
Waiting for the call  
  
I'm here right now  
Wondering am I ready?  
I've been here my   
Whole life just for  
This moment  
  
But then again   
I've been here longer  
Alone against my darkest   
Fears  
  
This time holding  
my tears  
Showing no   
Fear  
My Day of   
Destiny   
Is here  
  


* * *

Story contains Hentai scenes, swearing and such rated R stuff later so don't be alarmed ok

* * *

Chapter 1-My Life the Up's and the Down's  
  
"Life is full of surprises ." "Some of them good and the others bad. But my life is mixed between both. You see my name is Kagome Higurashi, a normal teenager girl from Tokyo, ok I lied I'm not normal, as you I'm the recarnation of an old miko named Kikyo and also a miko myself. Wielder of the Shiko no tama. As I was saying before introducing myself, I Kagome Higurashi a normal teenager from Tokyo, who lives a normal and average life, "Ah, damn forget it." I can't take it any more. "Hey there, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm not a normal teenager as you see." I was born and raised in Tokyo and lived a pretty normal life until I was pulled into the well in front the temple I live in with my grandfather, my mother, and my brother named Souta. Your probably thinking what happened to my father, well actually I don't really know who he is, all I can say is that he left after I was born, as you well know Souta and I don't really have the same fathers after I was born, mine disappeared and after that mom married, but shortly after Souta was born, his father had passed on."  
  
"I still remember it since it's fresh on my mine."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mommy where's daddy?, why isn't he hwere wit us?" asked a curious five year.  
  
"Sweetie I really don't know where your father is," "DING DONG!" Go play with your grandfather, while I put Souta down and get the door," the five year old mothers said.  
  
"Grandpa dwere's some big police offwicers out side and their twalikin wit mama," the five year old said to her grandfather.  
  
At the door  
  
"Good evening ma'am, but is there any chance you may be Mrs. Yu-Ting Higurashi home?" one of the police officers asked  
  
"Yes that's me, is there a problem officer?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're here to inform you that your husband has just died. There was nothing we could have done we tried to- but the officer was cut short by my mother fainting.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Well that really all I remember of that day." It was a sad day and all for my mother but especially for Souta since he was a baby and all and never really knew his father at all. Well it saddens me today that it's the anniversary of Giovanni Higurashi. But I won't be able to be there for my family since of a certain hanyou wasn't so eager to go back to the Feudal Era, I could've at least paid my respects to the man that at least fathered me for my five years of life before he died.  
  
"InuYasha would never understand not knowing who your real father is and I really think he wouldn't care. He at least knew who his biological father was unlike me, who never knew the man that left after my birth."  
  
"I really hope I at least meet the man someday, at least ask him why did he leave me and my mother when she had me," Well nobody gets what they really want so why should I start getting what I want now." "Nobody knows the dark secrets I have to hide to keep myself safe from others, they would just fear me and not understand." "Hump, well at least I can say my secret will be out soon, since InuYasha is getting suspicious of me and my behaviour lately," Ican honestly say it will be a great relief having this secret of mine off my shoulders, but after I tell them will they accept me for who I am after I tell them?"  
  
Tell me what you think Like it, Hate it tell me you opinions ok. Later Dayz  
Jazzy-Moon19   
contact me :lilchibitenshi19hotmail.com tell me what you think ok.  



End file.
